


Happy New Year

by leiascully



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope likes the New Year's Eve shift.  It's quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For **[pocky_slash](http://pocky-slash.livejournal.com)'s NYE party.  
>  Disclaimer: _Criminal Minds_ and all related characters are property of Jeff Davis, Touchstone Television, and CBS. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.**

Penelope had just settled herself in for a long boring New Year's Eve shift. She had a lightly spiked Big Gulp. She had hours of YouTube videos. She had a live countdown in the corner of one screen. It was going to be a nice quiet night in the BAU offices. She liked those. She liked being the one people depended on, even when no one was calling in. She took a sip of Big Gulp and clicked on a top ten clips of 2010 list.

A noise behind her made her spin around in her chair. Morgan was lounging in the doorway.

"Hey, baby girl," he said with that stomach-twisting grin. "Happy New Year."

"It's not New Year's for another two minutes," she pointed out. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at a party with women lining up for a midnight kiss?"

"I was," he said, slinging his jacket over one chair and himself over another. "Rather be here, though. How'd you pull this shift?"

"I asked for it," she said. "I like the quiet. It's nice to know I could be saving somebody's life without having to actually do it right this minute."

"You've got a good heart, Penelope," he said.

"So do you, Derek." She gazed into his pretty eyes. The ache in her heart was all too familiar, warm and wanting. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "So there I was, at the party, and I thought, 'You know what's missing? My best girl'. So I left. I tried your apartment, but you weren't there."

"No," she agreed. "I was here."

"And I got here just in time," he said, looking over her shoulder. "Ten."

"Nine," she said, and they counted down together as he pushed his chair closer and closer. She watched him approach, delight and disbelief both rising as he inched forward.

"One," she said, breathless.

He kissed her as her computer chimed out midnight and started playing "Auld Lang Syne".

It was perfect. He wanted her, his lips said, he needed her, he didn't give a damn about anything else, and it was high time he'd said something, so here he was. It was an eloquent kiss. It was a Derek Morgan man-of-action kiss. It was a fairytale coming true. It was real life. They drew back slowly, dreamily, and his eyes made even more promises than his mouth had. For a man of few words, he could sure say a lot.

"Happy New Year, baby girl," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "It is now."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy New Year (Begin the Beguine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189773) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)




End file.
